


Not Good Enough

by TheWeepingWillowWrites



Category: Anne of Green Gables, Anne with an E
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, me self projecting onto anne basically, my writing is so fucking bad, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingWillowWrites/pseuds/TheWeepingWillowWrites
Summary: Anne doubts herself. Gilbert loves her. It ends with cuteness





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my writing is shit and this is basically just me self projecting but anyway I hope someone likes it.

“I feel like you’re avoiding me.” 

The words hit Anne like a gong. She had been avoiding him.  
Gilbert looked at her, a muddled and slightly saddened look on his face. Oh how much she hated it when his chocolatey brown eyes had any hint even the slightest of sorrow in them.

“Come on, at least look at me,” he said, his eyebrows knitted sadly. Ruby was right. He was handsome when he was sad. 

“Can we-can we go somewhere else. Somewhere more private?” Anne asked.  
Outside the school house while their classmates all filtered out the doors right next to wasn’t exactly an ideal place to talk about one’s feelings. 

“Okay.”  
Gilbert took Anne’s hand softly in his. She lead him to the her club house.  
They walked in complete silence the whole way there.

“Wow, Anne. This place is-wow!” Gilbert exclaimed, looking around in bewilderment at all the little trinkets scattered decoratively around the small room. He ran his fingers softly across the dream catcher which Anne had to admit was adorable.

“Diana, Ruby, Cole and I all like to come here. We decorated it ourselves. Well, mostly Cole and me.”

“How long have you been coming here?”

“Well I’ve been coming here since I first went exploring in this forest but I started a story club with Diana and Ruby after we became friends. We all write stories and critic each other’s work. Cole joined us when we became friends with him. He used to sculpt and draw in here.” 

Gilbert loved it when Anne spoke about her interests. Her whole face lights up and she becomes so animated and passionate. And she always looked prettier when she smiled. 

“Anyway,” said Gilbert awkwardly.  
“About what we were discussing earlier.” 

Anne looked at the floor, her cheeks flushing slightly. She felt a weight rising in her chest that she desperately tried to push down.

“Right, that,” she said sitting down.  
“I know you-you-“ her voice broke and tears started work their way out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath she started again. 

“I’m not good enough. I’m not good enough for you. I just keep waiting until the day you realise your worth and how-how perfect you are how beautifu and kind and clever and chivalrous and funny and charming and-and just perfect you are,” she spoke so quickly that if it weren’t for how articulate she was and how clear her voice was Gilbert was sure he wouldn’t be able to tell what she was saying, “And how I’m...not. I’m so worthless and believe me I know it. I’ve been told enough times,” she said with sad giggle to try break the tension. “I’m just an annoying, red haired, loud, childish, ugly, orphan. I give it at least another month until you break up with me. You don’t even have to worry about that, there are plenty of girls ready to throw themselves at you I’m sure there’s even a waiting list. So that’s why I’ve been avoiding you the past few days. I didn’t even think you’d notice to be honest.”

Gilbert looked at her; puffy eyed and trembling. He hated seeing her like this. And it came as such a shock to him. He didn’t know what to say.

“Anne, I-“  
He stopped himself, wanting to make sure he could fully think over what to say.

“I had no idea you-you felt like this. I-I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well saying sorry to everything isn’t going to help,” she snapped, immediately regretting it.

“Anne, listen. I don’t think you’re any of the things you just said you were,” he said taking her hands in his.  
“I think you’re beautiful and interesting and unique and kind and so full of life that sometimes people can’t handle it. They’re to used to their dull, boring, unfulfilling lives that they can’t cope when someone isn’t the way they think they should be. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’d rather have ten of you than one of any other girl in the world. You’re so special Anne, I wish you’d realise it.”

Anne looked at him, all the emotions she’d been bottling up for so long she finally set free, tears streamed down her face like a river. She didn’t think, she just acted.

She wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s neck and pressed their lips together.  
Gilbert followed suite, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

“Sorry! I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that!

Gilbert laughed.

“I’d say that’s debatable,” he said smirking.

“Shut up, Blythe,” Anne said smiling.

“Oohh we’re bringing out the last names now are we, Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“I hate you.”

“Hmm your previous action suggest otherwise. 

Anne laughed, hitting him lightly in the arm.

“Now come on, I’ll walk you home, it’s getting late.”


End file.
